guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cobalt/Archive 4
Ah First tbh. Cobalt keeps moving my comments south :( — Warw/Wick 10:59, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Nice and clean, like a sheet of snow not trodden on by any child, nor pissed on by any dog-- - (Talk/ ) 10:57, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :First — Warw/Wick 10:57, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::spam?-- - (Talk/ ) 10:58, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::that was not first! you are moving YOUR comments NORTH, but i cba doing anything about it so - yeah.-- - (Talk/ ) 11:02, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::5th Spam?... 6th?!!... and moving MY comments SOUTHEAST! * and raising my left rear leg in a purposeful manner * -'Havoc '(Talk| ) 14:08, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I'm so GQ! - Havoc (Talk| ) 19:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Rofl, well done xD, perhaps theres a future in that idiot-mag career for you afterall, havoc ;p-- - (Talk/ ) 18:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) get well soon, Cobie. ): 19:36, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :lol, your concern is much appreciated, especially since my poll up there indicates that nobody knows who i am, and i am hardly a regular fixture on your talkpage - all of which leads me to wonder what suddenly lead you to read my userpage in the firstplace, considering i can count the contribs i made over the last few days on one hand (i can hardly count them on two hands regardless, though xD) so im not appearing in RC much either, but thanks anyway :P, wow, that took far too long to write, the amount of times i pressed Y instead of T and had to backspace is unbelievable-- - (Talk/ ) 13:05, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Cobie? ROFL! Oh, how sweet! Je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement, mon Cobie!!! Mwahahahaaa - Havoc (Talk| ) 14:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::whats french for "go fuck yourself" xD-- - (Talk/ ) 11:59, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't know, they never taught me that in school - or I wasn't paying attention o_O ...well okay, I never really paid attention... - Havoc (Talk| ) 22:34, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::You're on my watchlist, Cobe. And, Havoc, tu es un leche-cul. :O! 22:39, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wow, I'm on Maui's watchlist - les prestige! Also, according to freetranslation.com, "tu es un leche-cul" is "you are a licked bottom" - harsh :P-- - (Talk/ ) 09:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::It was the only French insult I could think up on the spot. :x And I have all of my friends on my watchlist. 17:23, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::A licked bottom?!! At least I'm, er, clean?!! - Havoc (Talk| ) 21:38, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Quick! Everybody spam his page full while he is unable to participate! - Havoc (Talk| ) 19:49, 2 June 2008 (UTC) When you blow your nose, in what direction do you vent the exhalation? Upward, over the bridge of the nose Downward, toward the mouth To either side I hold the tissue down all over and blow a hole through it What the fuck? 22:38, 4 June 2008 (UTC) SRSLY....what. tha. fuck!?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:09, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Which is better? Pirates or Ninjas? No, really.-- - (Talk/ ) 18:46, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Pirates. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Btw, except one Ninja: The guy from Ninja Gaiden II; he pwnz faces. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::But what about the guy off N!? - surely he pwnz more faces than anyone else has pwned faces ever!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:10, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, ye. That guy is also a pwnsome ninja :P But he cant drain more blood from an enemy than the enemy originally had, unlike Ninja Gaiden II :P --- -- (s)talkpage 10:35, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::You all are wrong. Altair from Assassin's Creed is the best ninja assassin. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8'']] (T/ 19:50, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Mai codung iz bett'r here you use nowiki tags. Fael. Look here: :: *Omg* Muchos easier :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:47, 9 July 2008 (UTC)